


For The North

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I know things look bleak at first, Ramsay is an asshole, Rape/Non-con Elements, Woobie Rumple, but I promise it has a happy ending, but it has an happy ending, fearless Belle, they both are heroes in this story, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in the Game of Thrones universe. After Belle is taken from her home at Castle Cerwyn by the bastard Ramsay, she learns that Sansa Stark is returning to Winterfell, but as the bride of her kidnapper. It's left up to Belle, with the help of a scared spinner named Rumple, to save Lady Sansa from a terrible fate.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so expect mistakes. Also this is your last warning for Non/Con elements.  
> -RL

 

Belle was of the proud North. The noble House Cerwyn, _Honed and Ready_ cried their people, their words were meant as a reply to the Stark's words _Winter is Coming_ _._ House Cerwyn were bannermen and the vessel knights of the great house Stark. That was until the War Of The 5 Kings, where their liege Lord Rob Stark a boy of only 17, rebelled against the bastard King Joffery Baratheon and proclaimed himself King in the North. House Cerwyn followed the young Stark boy into battle, and fought profusely every single day until Rob's death at the Red Wedding. Where House Bolton, another Stark bannermen, betrayed the North and sought out to become its new warden and protector.

After the Red Wedding, whatever remained of house Cerwyn returned home to lick their wounds. Their stronghold was only a half days journey from Winterfell, the ancestral seat of the Starks until the Boltons moved in.

A few months later, thundering down the road to Castle Cerwyn, rode in a horde of Bolton knights. In command was the bastard son of Roose Bolton, Ramsay Snow. Tragically he'd been naturalized by the new king of the 7 kingdoms Tommen Baratheon, so he was able to get his family's surname and become a true born Bolton. Ramsay Bolton heir to Winterfell.

When Belle's father Lord Medger "Moe" Cerwyn refused to bend the knee to the Boltons, Ramsay slayed him in front of Belle and her older brother Cley. Cley became the new Lord Cerwyn and quickly bent the knee in fear of losing his own life and offered up his 17 year old sister Belle as a peace offering to sweeten the deal.

"She's very pretty," Ramsay said with his hand around Belle's face, tightly squeezing her cheeks to have a good look at her. "She'll make a good bed warmer."

Belle yanked her face from the grip of his fingertips. "My brother may have surrendered to you, but house Cerwyn will always be a proud house and the North will always belong to the Starks."

He laughed maniacally. "All the Starks are either missing or dead dumb Cerwyn slut. As was almost your house if your brother didn't bend the knee to me." He said only inches from her face.

She knew that Rob and his mother Catelyn had fallen, Sansa and Arya were missing in King's Landing, and she'd heard rumors that Bran and Rickon had been murdered by Theon Greyjoy. But those were only rumors, the true heir to Winterfell was still somewhere out there.

"I hope you rot in all 7 hells, bastard." She scolded.

"Bastard?" he backhands her hard across her face. "I'm no bastard slut, well not anymore." he chuckled arrogantly. "Those are very strong words from a woman, too bad she isn't the Lord of house Cerwyn, I perhaps would have been more worried." He patronized. "Come slut, we must be on our way, my bride will be arriving in a fortnight."

Ramsay tied her hands together with frayed rope, smiling menacingly in her face as he did it. He hoist her up over his shoulder and carries her out of her home, kicking and screaming, to his awaiting horse. He then roughly tosses her on the backside of his mound like she was the dead carcass of a stag, before mounting the beast and taking the reigns in his hands.

Her home faded into the distant as his horse trudged down the dirt road to Winterfell. Belle's been to Winterfell many times, she used to enjoy playing dolls with Sansa and sparring in the fields with Arya, two Stark girls that still remain missing, along with their two brothers Bran and Rickon. But she wouldn't see them at Winterfell, Ramsay confirmed that all the Starks were gone, and the new rulers of Winterfell were the Boltons' with their sigil of the flayed man.

Ramsay took her inside the stone walls of Winterfell's stronghold, where he showed her to the room she would be staying in from now on, her prison cell.

"How do you like your room my lady?" he asked cutting the ropes that bound her hands.

She didn't speak. He may of had her body, but she wouldn't give him her words.

"Do you know who's room this is?" He asked, Belle only shook her head no. "This room belonged to Sansa Stark, my bride to be, she won't be needing it anymore. We'll be using her brother Rob Stark's room for our consummation."

Belle was revelling inwards, Sansa Stark was alive and returning home! But she was betrothed to an evil monster and Winterfell wasn't her true home while the Bolton's claimed it. Her inner cheering didn't last long and Belle still did not speak.

"Silence bores me, and when I get bored, the only thing that will cheer me up is a hunt." He removes his bow from its quiver. "I've never hunted a High Born Cerwyn slut before." He nocks the arrow on to the bow before drawing it back, aiming its tip right at Belle's chest. "Take off your clothes."

Belle did not speak or move, her strength remained irrepressible. When she doesn't do as he ask, he smiled at her, but the look he had in his eyes was still unsettling. Ramsay un-nocks his arrow before tossing it aside, letting it clang on the floor.

"Now this does not bore me, disobedience." He shouted with a bout of psychopathic joy. "There was a man once who was very disobedient, he's not a man anymore, but a dog. I broke him. Just as I will break you."

He took a step closer to her, there was nowhere to run, the door was locked and the shutters on the window were tightly closed. He places his hands around the material of her clothing before roughly tearing it off her body, until she stood before him unclothed and naked. Belle's hands automatically goes up to protect her modesty, but they were forcibly pushed away by him.

"You won't be able to deny me for long little Belle, I will break you until you're begging me to give you my cock or a sword to end your miserable existence." Ramsay said before pushing her down on the bed like a rag doll.

That night was the most painful night of her life. The things he did to her, no high born lady should ever speak of. He never used himself, just other objects he found in the room. There was blood and she knew she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning from his sheer cruelness. Her screams only seem to make him happy and gave him more enjoyment and he took pleasure in watching her squirm from him. Belle was tired of resisting, it was only making her weaker, and she still needed to be able to fight if it came to it. So she watched the candle slowly melt, dripping down off the side table, until it could no longer withstand the burning fire on its wick while he continued to do unspeakable things to her. He was there all night, trying to break her, and rape her of any dignity she had. But Belle remained proud as she promised, she may have been robbed of her virtue, but not of her strength.

 

* * *

 

Back when the Starks ruled Winterfell, Rumplestiltskin was a loyal servant and a spinner for the noble house. He spent his day cleaning the three Stark boys' room and spinning wool that was use to make all the Stark family's clothing. Ned Stark even commended him on making his wolf pelt cloak and had each of his children one made by Rumple too. The Starks were always very kind to Rumple and even paid him a fair wage for all his hard work. His embroidery was exquisite and caught a lot of attention in Winterfell, soon he even began to secretly teach Sansa how to stitch. Of course she had to tell her parents she learned her needlework from Septa Mordane, but her real teacher was her family's lame leg servant.

Rumple also studied under Maester Luwin, he knew he would never be able to be a true Maester, but he did want to learn how to heal. Luwin was more then happy to teach Rumple about healing potions and how to make milk of the poppy, an opioid analgestic that would relieve even the most dire of pain. Most of Rumple's free time was spend with Maester Luwin, who was also teaching him how to read and write. When Rumple was able to read on his own, his favorite thing he liked to do was read and learn about all the Noble Northern Houses.

After a series of adverse and grievous events that occurred to the Starks, Theon Greyjoy came to seize Winterfell and Rumple was fortunate enough to escape with his life. But he quickly regretted it and begun to hate himself for being a coward and unable to save Maester Luwin from his demise and find the two young Stark boys. He hid in the safe Northern town of WhiteHarbor, who sat the house Manderly. While there, he learned of Rob and Lady Catelyn's fate at the Red Wedding, and that a new lord ruled Winterfell, the Boltons. He knew it was his duty to the Starks to go back to Winterfell and try to find Bran and Rickon. Who he last heard were hiding in the dark underground crypts of Winterfell from Maester Luwin when Rumple helped him to the Godswood and placed him under the Weirwood tree and left him to die from his injuries.

When he returned to Winterfell, he was quickly discovered by Bolton men, making it now impossible to look for the Stark boys or even escape. He made a deal with Roose Bolton, to become his personal servant and clothing maker in exchange for not being flayed alive, like the man depicted on the Bolton sigil. Roose agreed, but gave the crippled servant to his son Ramsay instead.

Rumple hated Ramsay. He was a cruel man, and the things he did to women would turn his stomach. When he saw what Ramsay did to Theon he didn't know whether to be elated that the Starks had been avenged or disgusted because of how malnourished and ill he looked. He wasn't Theon Greyjoy anymore, he was Ramsay's whipped dog. Ramsay even gave Theon a new name for the new man he had become, Reek. Fitting really, Theon stunk high to the Old Gods and The New.

A few months later, Rumple watched his master Ramsay return from his father's campaign mission to bring the northern houses back together. In his tow, was a young woman with auburn hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Her hands were bound at the wrists and Rumple instantly knew she would be one of Ramsay's new toys. He felt sorry for her, and he wished there was something he could do. She looked barely a woman, and what Ramsay would do to her made his heart break for her. He needed to help her, he was compelled to in fact. He figured if he couldn't save Bran and Rickon, maybe the Gods would forgive him for being craven if he could saved this one girl.

But he was too late. His master was already in the room with her, probably humiliating her relentlessly. He could hear her cries, they were tearing him apart, her sobs were pleads to end her suffering and they made him weep for her since he was unable to help her. He was in there hours with her, until finally Ramsay emerged, panting through his mouth and wearing a satisfied grin.

"Oh good Rumple you're here." He said using a rag to wipe the blood from his hands. "Draw the lady a bath, she'll be needing one."

"Yes My Lord." he said bowing like a good servant would, but what he wanted to do was bash Ramsay's skull in against the solid stone walls.

He did as he was told and went to fetch a flagon of fresh water. He walked it back up to her room, his leg was on fire from the strain he was putting on it. But he was doing this for her, not for Ramsay, so his leg would just have to pain him.

When he walked into her room she was lying on the bed, under the wolf pelt covers and facing away from him. He heated the water on the bellowing fire in her fireplace before pouring the warm water into a steel kettle basin big enough to be used as a tub. After all that time spent preparing her bath, she didn't move or make a sound. Now Rumple feared he was too late to even save her life.

"M-My lady? Your bath is ready."

She whimpered and muttered something softly.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't hear you."

"I can't walk." She said louder.

Rumple walked over to her bedside and peeled back the covers. She was lying in a pool of blood, trembling and scared. Her skin was pale and covered in purple bruises. Rumple couldn't even comprehend how she was still alive after the trauma Ramsay dealt to her, her pain had to be excruciating. He digs around in his hip pouch and fishes out some milk of the poppy and gave her some. He then places his arms underneath her, paying no mind to the blood, and picked her up into his arms to carry her to the bath.

He places her gently down into the soothing warm water, Belle yelps when she hits the new sensation, it was the first comforting thing she felt in hours. She begins to cry, she could no longer hold it in, her strength may not have been broken, but it was lessened.

"Its okay my Lady, I won't hurt you, I want to help. My name is Rumple, may I trouble you for yours?"

She sniffed. "Belle."

He thought to himself for a moment, the name sounded familiar and her tattered clothing thrown on the floor suggested that she was High Born. "You're Lady Belle of house Cerwyn."

She nodded.

"My master is a monster, my old masters were always kind, the Starks. I'm sure you knew of them, being high born as well." He said, he wanted to talk to her so she wouldn't be scared and so that she would trust him.

"I do, Sansa and Arya were my closest friends." Belle explained. "I do not know of Arya's fate, but Sansa is returning to Winterfell soon."

"Sansa's alive!" Rumple exclaimed happily. "A Stark is returning home."

"Yes, but as the bride of Ramsay."

Rumple's expression faded to sadness. "My lady, I have to get you out of here, this is no way for a High Born lady to live."

"I can't Rumple." She said, she was a pitiful mess and nothing would please her more then to leave and return home to Castle Cerwyn.

"My lady I made an oath to the Old Gods that I would try to save you, please allow me to." He begged her.

"No I can't. If Sansa returns, I have to be here for her, so I can help her escape." She explained, before thinking to herself for a moment, Rumple was a Stark servant. "Do you know the ins and outs of Winterfell?"

"I do my lady." he answered.

"Then help me save Sansa, and we can all escape together."

"My lady I don't know about this. If Sansa is betrothed to Ramsay, then she'll be heavily guarded, it may not be possible for us to help her." He said.

"We have to, its my duty as a Cerwyn, and your duty to remain loyal to the Starks of Winterfell."

Rumple thought to himself she was right and the Starks were always good to him, some of his favorite memories were teaching young Sansa how to sew. He agreed to help.

Belle admired his kindness in aiding her on this mission. She also appreciated him for helping to make her feel better by talking to her. The milk of the poppy loosened her tongue and made her more giddy. They continued to talk about other things while he bathe her. He started with her shoulders and back before scrubbing her legs and massaging her feet. Belle was completely relaxed, the pain had subsided and she felt so comfortable with Rumple. He had a very understanding touch, and he never tried to make any inappropriate advances on her.

"Well my lady you're almost clean, all that remains is-" He said, trying to hand her the towel, but she didn't reach for it.

"No I want you to do it." She said giving him permission to wash her sensitive area.

Rumple slid a nervous hand under the water, and he gently begins to wash her sore parts. His touch was soft, Belle needed a soft touch, especially after what Ramsay did to her. He moved the towel lovingly to clean her down there, making sure every pass of the rag was soft and attentive. Belle's hand moves down to his and she removes the towel so it was just his fingers now.

They were even softer, he used them to caress and rub her clit tenderly. Belle began to moan at his unhurried touch, he took his time making certain to stay within tolerable limits. Belle's hips begin to move assuring him that it was okay to speed up. He did and her moans grew louder. She needed this, to be cared for, she needed to be mended, and reminded that she was safe as long as Rumple was there. He leans down and kisses her deeply. Belle closes her eyes, his skillful fingers made her head reel back, exposing her neck to him. He trails wet kisses along her neck and collarbone, giving her everything she needed as he took control of her body in a more pleasurable way. He sped up a little more, still staying within her limits, he claimed her lips intimately once again as his fingers sends her over the peak and she climaxes while biting his bottom lip from the bliss of her orgasm.

"Lets get you into bed my lady." He cooed, his voice was soft as a lullaby.

He changed her sheets and carries her back to her clean bed. He gave her another sip of milk of the poppy to help her drift off to sleep. She thanked him for taking care of her and they talked of their fondest memories of the Starks until she could no longer keep her eyes open. He kissed her one last time, making a new oath to the Gods, praying to the Warrior to absolve him of his cowardliness so that he may rescue both girls.

Once he left her room, Rumple begins to recall every escape route in the castle of Winterfell, the ones that were obvious and the ones that were more hidden. Thankful that Maester Luwin taught him how to write, he jot the passage ways down on parchment, before returning to his own quarters to hide them and brainstorm a plan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Lord Baelish brings Sansa to Winterfell.  
> Tell me what you think of it so far.  
> I'm sorry.  
> -RL  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://poca-staks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
